Cat
by Skye1963
Summary: Mary Winchester gave birth to her second son. He was taken by a strange woman hours after his birth. The Winchesters never stopped looking for him. 15 years later they found him at Bobby Singer's. AU some strong language


_This story takes place before security measures were taken on the Pediatric Wards. Many wards now have security cameras and bracelets that are used to identify parents and baby. I also have always felt that if Mary was alive, John would be a kinder man._

Cat

On May 2, 1983, a tragedy happened that was on the news all over Lawrence, Kansas. Soon after Mary Winchester gave birth to her second son, Samuel, a deranged woman walked onto the Pediatric Ward and took the newborn. She walked out of the hospital and was not stopped by the nurses or guards. They thought the baby was hers. The kidnapping was discovered by a pediatric nurse who had gone to the Nursery to get Samuel for Mary to feed him. The police and FBI were called in and public appeal went out for the baby but no-one ever came forward with information.

The small Winchester family was crushed and the older child, Dean, stopped talking for months and became very shy around strangers. He didn't want what happened to Samuel to happen to him. Six months later, the demon that made the deal with Mary came to collect. He was so mad that the child he had come for wasn't there that he started a fire that destroyed the home. Luckily all the Winchesters got out alive but that incident rekindled Mary's hunter instincts. She told John about the supernatural and her role in that world. It was because of her revelations, that her family became hunters. They also never gave up trying to find their youngest.

Chapter One

Fifteen Years Later-

Dominic Scarlatti had lived on the streets since he was eight. He had lived with his mother, Darla, until she went off her medications and started to beat him. After a particularly bad night that left him bloody, he took some clothes and money then left her screaming about how God hated all little boys and it was her duty to beat the evil out of him.

At first, it was hard for him to even survive but some of the street people started to take care of him and eventually "adopted" him. They found that very few marks could resist Dominic's puppy dog eyes and that made begging easier. They always shared with the little boy and made sure he was clothed and that he slept in the premium areas. They also hid him from the police and defended him from people intent on harming him. As he grew, his family started to call him Cat because he was so light on his feet. He learned how to pickpocket so lightly that he was never caught doing it. He had tried prostitution but

found it to be distasteful and only resorted to it when he was extremely hard up. Besides, his family taught him other professions such as theft, begging, the shell game, and boosting cars. Anything to keep food in his belly and clothes on his back.

He was luckier than most street children because one of his family had been a teacher before he lost his job due to budget cuts in his district. The man, Jeremy, found Cat to be very intelligent and decided to teach him. Jeremy also enrolled Cat in a school that catered to street children and the child flew through his classes, always getting A's in every class.

When Cat turned 10, he became a hunter and he did it to protect his family. Street people were easy prey for most of the world since they lived off the grid and were, for the most part, forgotten by everyone. It was an accepted fact that violence and death were part of their lives but when street people were being torn apart and their hearts were missing they started to panic. One of Cat's family members knew what was doing the killings, werewolf. Maxwell had been a hunter until one hunt went terribly wrong. Now a hunt was there, right on his doorstep. He needed help with the hunt and Cat volunteered. Together, they got enough money to buy some silver to melt down. They coated a couple of knives with it and, after doing some research, went after the werewolf. They were lucky; the werewolf who was a banker during most of the month didn't know the streets as well as they did. Max and Cat set a trap for the creature. When it came for the "bait", Max, the two sprung the trap and were able to kill the thing. After that adventure, Cat started to bug Max for more information on the supernatural world and before Max knew it, he was training Cat as a hunter.

Training the boy gave Max a new lease on life and he revived some of his old contacts in the hunting world. For four years, the duo traveled the country hunting until Max started to become sick. He went to the doctors' and found he had cancer and wasn't expected to live very much longer. Max worried about Cat and wanted to make sure someone had the teen's back. He then decided to call an old friend to ask for help. Bobby Singer was surprised at the call.

Max and Cat went to Bobby's place where Max explained everything. Bobby thought for a few minutes and agreed to become Cat's legal guardian. Cat became known legally as Dominic Singer. When Max died, they salted and burned him in the salvage yard. Bobby allowed Cat to keep some of the ashes and scatter the rest around the yard.

Life at Bobby's was different from anything that Cat had ever known. Aside from being fed, clothed, clean with a bed to sleep in every night, Bobby insisted he go to school and took him to the doctor's and dentist for checkups. Bobby came to love his charge as a son and Cat soon looked at Bobby as his dad. When Cat called Bobby dad for the first time, Bobby had to turn away and brush tears off his cheeks.

To keep Cat's training going, Bobby called on some of his friends to help. Rufus Turner, Pastor Jim Murphy and Thomas Craine took up the cause and Cat became one of the best hunters. They also found

that Cat was a genius at researching and would give him things to research for other hunters. He could read and write Latin as if he was born to it. Since Bobby insisted on schooling for the teen, Cat went on hunts during the weekends and vacations always accompanied by Rufus, Thomas or Bobby. The four men stressed the importance of hunting with someone.

For one year, it was heavenly and all Cat could ask for. Then the Winchesters came to Bobby's looking for help.

Chapter 2

Jim called Bobby to let him know that he was sending a family of hunters for rest and repairs of their car, an old Impala. Jim also said that they might have some research books that Bobby would be interested in. Bobby said okay and asked how many people would be coming so he could make sure he had enough food and supplies. That was just his way, if someone called and asked to come to his house, Bobby would put them up until they left. His mother taught him how to be a good host. Jim said that there would be four-father, mother, and two sons.

Bobby knew that the sleeping arrangements would be tight because the two boys would have to bunk down in Cat's room. The only thing that worried him was that he didn't know how Cat would take having to share. After so many years of not having anything of his own, the teen was a bit possessive of what little he did have. Not that Bobby blamed him one bit. Bobby didn't look forward to asking Cat to share his space but he would. He looked at the clock and realized he had a couple of hours before Cat got home from school. That gave him time to go to the store.

When Cat got home, he saw that Bobby was home and unpacking the car.

"Hey Dad, do you need any help," he asked.

"I could use a hand," Bobby replied. They carried all the bags into the house and unpacked. Cat looked curiously at all the food and bathroom items.

"What's up with all the food and stuff? I never pegged you as the survivalist type," he asked.

Bobby took a deep breath and explained, "Well, Jim called and asked if we would play host to a family of four for a few days. They need to repair their car and may have some research books that I'd want. Now I hate to ask you but as you know we have three bedrooms and with four people, we have a bit of a sleeping arrangement to do. Mary and John can sleep in the guest room but I thought their sons could bunk down with you."

Cat looked at the man he called Dad in astonishment and wondered how he could ask that of him.

On the streets, strangers meant danger. On the other hand, it was perfectly acceptable to sleep with family or friends. That way you could watch each other's back. Then Cat's love for Bobby kicked in and he just nodded his agreement. Bobby was relieved and a bit worried. Cat should have argued with him, normal kids would have but then nothing about Cat could be classified as normal.

"They can use my room but I want to sleep somewhere else. I don't know them and I don't trust them," stated Cat. "I'll just take some stuff and find another place to sleep."

"You can sleep in my room," Bobby offered.

"Thanks for the offer but no. I know how much you value your space and I can't intrude on that," replied Cat. "I'll just stay in the shed. It's protected and warm. I'll be okay out there and I won't be in the way."

"Boy, you stop that right now!" Bobby exclaimed. "You are not in the way." Bobby was distressed that Cat felt he was in the way but knew that was the teen's mindset. The school councilor warned him that with the way Cat lived before coming to him, Cat would have feelings of inadequacy. This was compounded by the abuse he had received at the hands of his mother before he ran away. Bobby had been working hard trying to show Cat that he was wanted and loved.

Cat just shrugged and went to his room to get his stuff. He got some clothes, a blanket, a knife Bobby had given him, toiletries, and the small jar with Max's ashes. He decided to get some books later. Then he went out to the shed and set up his sleeping space. He was able to find a working space heater and a spare lamp to make the place a bit homey and warm. Cat made up his mind to start sleeping there starting the next night since he still had to go to school tomorrow.

The Next Day-

It was noon when the strange car drove into the salvage yard and up to the door. Bobby looked out to see four people getting out of the car and coming up to the door. He sighed then got his test equipment, a silver flask filled with Holy Water and Salt. When the knock came, he answered the door with a shotgun by his side. Bobby looked at the people who would be his guests for the next few days. The father was a man in his forties with dark hair that was shot with silver. He had a slight beard as if he hadn't been able to shave for a few days. The mother was a blonde in her forties. She had hazel eyes that were kindly but had a sorrow to them that never healed. The eldest son was close to twenty, dirty blond hair and green eyes. The youngest son was close to Cat's age, around 14. He had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. All in all a handsome family.

Handing the man the flask, Bobby said, "Take a sip and pass it around." The woman's eyes got large but took her sip when the flask was passed to her. She knew that he was testing them. She then gave

the flask to John and the boys who also took a sip, grimacing at the taste of salt water.

When there was no reaction, Bobby let them into his house. "The bedrooms are upstairs. The boys will be sleeping in my son's room which is the first door on the right. The second door on the right is the guest room where you two (pointing at the man and woman) will be sleeping."

"Will your son be here?" asked the woman.

"Actually, he's going on a hunt tomorrow morning and won't be back until Sunday night. He also stated the boys can stay up there but he has temporarily moved out…his choice. Now, can I get your names? I want to know who's staying with us."

"My name is John Winchester," the man said, "my wife's name is Mary. Our oldest son is Dean and the rugrat is Adam."

"Daaad!" whined Adam.

"Adam, don't whine," said Mary, "that's impolite. Now apologize to Mr. Singer."

"Sorry Mr. Singer," Adam said sadly.

"Call me Bobby. Mr. Singer was my father," Bobby replied.

Adam giggled then went to help Dean get their luggage out of the car. Something was nagging at Mary then she asked, "You said your son moved out of his room? Why?"

Bobby didn't want to get into Cat's history so he hedged, "Just shy with strangers."

While the boys got their stuff, Mary wandered around the living room. There were photographs of Bobby and a young boy. The boy was around Adam's age with long chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. In the pictures, the boy rarely smiled except for one where the smile on the child was so wide, she could see that he had dimples. For some reason, though, he reminded her of someone. Picking up one of the pictures, she brought it over to the men.

"Is this your son?" she asked.

"Yeah, his name is Dominic but he goes by Cat. He hates the name Dominic because his mom gave it to him," Bobby answered.

"Why?"

Bobby sighed. He knew this was going to happen but he didn't have to go into the gory details. So he told Mary and John an abbreviated version of Cat's history. "His mother beat him badly when he was eight and he ran away. Max Stern found him living on the streets and trained him to be a hunter but when he was diagnosed with terminal cancer, he brought Cat to me. I became his legal guardian and he's been living with me ever since."

"How old was he when Max found him?" questioned John.

"He was ten. Max started to train him because a werewolf was preying on the homeless. Cat decided to help with the hunt to protect those who had protected him."

"How could a mother do that to her baby?" wondered Mary.

"From what Cat says, she was probably a schizophrenic off her medication. He told me that she believed all boys were evil and God wanted her to kill him," Bobby's voice broke. He never liked thinking of that part of Cat's life. It mirrored his own childhood in a way except that Cat didn't kill his abuser like Bobby did.

Mary was horrified. Even if Cat's mother was schizophrenic, it didn't excuse her abuse of her son. She wondered how any mother could hurt her child. John's eyes were wet with tears at the thought that a child had to run away to be safe. While both Winchesters were contemplating Cat's history they heard a slight sound behind them. Turning around they found their sons staring at them with tears running down their faces. Mary and John opened their arms and both boys ran to them for comfort.

Bobby cleared his throat and gruffly said, "Let's get you settled and I'll get some lunch done. "

All four Winchesters nodded tearily. They all decided to make this visit as comfortable for the Singers as possible. Mary volunteered to make lunch but Bobby turned her down saying that she should rest after such a long trip. They went upstairs and found their respective rooms. All of them looked in the room that was Cat's to get a feel of the young teen. It was for the most part barren. He didn't have very much in personal property that much was clear. It was also clear that he took very good care of what he did have. The guest room next door had more of a personal touch and was prettier. Mary had heard that Bobby was a widower. His wife had been possessed by a demon and was killed. Mary could see her influence in this room.

They decided to rest for the next few hours. John had asked Bobby about parts for his car and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Bobby had some on hand. John talked to Dean about starting to work on the car after dinner. Mary and Adam wanted to go for a walk and relax after being on the road for such a long time.

At 4:00, the Winchesters heard the front door slam shut. "Boy, if you don't stop slamming that door when it drops off you are putting it back on without help!" Bobby yelled.

"Geez Dad, could you say that a little louder? I'm sure the people in the next state didn't hear you," came the grumbled reply.

"Idgit. Go on and get a snack. I want your homework done before you go hunting tomorrow."

"No problem," came the answer, "I only have history and algebra to do. What's for dinner?"

"How about steaks on the grill with potatoes and corn on the cob?"

"Salad too?"

"Yeah, salad too you big rabbit."

Mary watched from the top of the stairs as a young teen hugged Bobby. She wasn't surprised at their closeness since she heard the pain in Bobby's voice when he talked about Cat's history. She cleared her throat and said, "Hi, I'm Mary Winchester. Do I have the pleasure of meeting the one person who has melted the heart and mind of Bobby Singer?"

Cat looked up and when he saw Mary, his eyes widened in fright. She was blonde, the same as his mom. "Y-y-yeah," he stammered. Bobby came into the room in time to see Cat's reaction to the woman. He cursed softly, he had forgotten about the hair color. Cat had always been scared of blonde haired women since his mother had been blonde. It was one of the things they had been working on.

Bobby put a comforting hand on Cat's shoulder and said, "Mary, this is my son Cat. Cat, this is Mary Winchester. She and her family are staying with us for a few days."

Mary smiled gently and said, "Bobby tells me you're a great hunter. I hunt myself and I was thinking of doing some sparring. How about you and me spar for a while?"

Cat swallowed nervously then he nodded. He really didn't want to but he didn't want to embarrass Bobby by refusing. Bobby smiled gratefully at Mary. He knew she had suggested the sparring to get Cat used to her and he also knew why Cat accepted. All in all, he felt that it would only help relieve the stress of the situation.

"Where would be a good place to spar?" Mary asked.

"In the back," Bobby replied. "You two go ahead, I got to get some prep done for dinner."

"Lead the way," Mary told Cat. He nodded and went out the back door with Mary following him.

When they got to the back yard, Mary turned to Cat and stated, "Let's have a few ground rules. For the first few rounds, we'll go light. No hard punches. We need to know each other's limits. Okay?" Cat nodded his agreement. "After that then we will spar harder. Punches are okay but try not to break bones. Finally we start to push the limits. Again, no broken bones or internal injuries. Sound good?" Cat grinned and started to limber up.

The first few rounds of sparring was a learning curve where they learned how each other moved. Mary could see where Cat got his name, the kid was very light on his feet and would spring up from the ground the instant he hit it. She liked the fact that he wouldn't let anything distract him, always keeping his eyes on her. The next few rounds of sparring got a bit harder with both of them throwing punches and each other. The third set of sparring was where they started to push each other's limits. By the time they were done, they were both bruised and bloody but not seriously hurt. Mary could see that Cat had actually started to relax with her. They grinned at each other while sitting on the ground. Then they heard applause and looked up to see that they had an audience. The four men were smiling at the scene. Cat's smile got larger and his dimples came out. Mary caught her breath as she again was struck with the feeling that she should know this kid.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After dinner Cat finished his homework then went out to the shed where he had set up his sleeping place. He turned on the lamp and got out the book he had been reading. When he finally started to get sleepy, he turned on his alarm and was about to turn off his lamp when he noticed Adam climbing up the stairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the house?" asked Cat.

"I snuck out when I saw you coming out here. Why don't you sleep in the house?" queried Adam.

"Honestly? I don't know you guys and when I was growing up strangers meant danger," answered Cat.

"Huh. I never heard that. Where did you grow up?"

"Don't you ever run out of questions?" Cat shot back.

"No. Dean says that I was born with a question on my tongue. Now answer my question," Adam snarked.

Cat sighed and said, "I grew up on the streets of Portland Oregon. Strangers were the ones who would try to hurt or kill you. If you were a kid, they would try to put you in the system. My family kept me safe."

"Wow! How did you live? I mean, who gave you food and clothes?"

"Sometimes churches would give us food, clothes, and shelter. Sometimes we had to steal things or play with marks to get money for that stuff. I even…" Cat stopped. There were just some things he never talked about even to Bobby.

"Even what Cat? C'mon, you can tell me. I won't be upset," Adam said soothingly.

For some reason, Cat felt that he could tell this younger boy anything and he _wouldn't_ be judgmental or hate him for what he had to do to survive. "Sometimes," he whispered, "I did blowjobs for johns. I hated it but I needed to eat or someone in the family needed something. After I went with Max and especially after he got sick, I would go out to the bars and do it there. I never let it get further even if the johns offered the money."

Adam went over to where Cat was sitting and sat down next to him. He put his arms around Cat and held him. "I wish you didn't have to do that but I don't believe you are bad," he whispered.

Cat's eyes filled with tears. After everything he did to survive, he had been ashamed of being a prostitute. The fact that Adam didn't think he was evil or dirty touched his heart and he returned the hug. They stayed that way for a long while until Adam yawned. "You should go back to bed," Cat said.

"Can I stay with you?" Adam asked.

"Sure, I guess but you need to make sure you're back in the house before they wake up tomorrow otherwise you could be in trouble," Cat said.

Adam nodded in agreement. Cat turned off the lamp and the two boys then laid down together. Their soft breathing soon filled the shed as their sleep deepened. Dean moved out of the shadows and looked down on them. Cat's answers had touched his heart and he vowed to himself that as long as they were here, Dean would watch out for him. He made sure that both boys were covered with the blanket then he laid down beside Adam. Putting his arm around both boys, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When his alarm went off, Cat woke up with a start. He found that he was being snuggled by Adam and held by Dean. At first, he thought about waking them up but decided to reset his alarm to wake them up in a couple of hours so they could sneak back into the house. By that time, he and Rufus would be gone on their hunt. Quietly, he got up and dressed. Then he went to the house to get his gear and some breakfast. While he was eating, Rufus drove up. Even though Bobby knew he was going, Cat still left him a note then walked out the door.

Rufus got out of his van and opened the door so Cat could put his gear in. "You remember the flare guns?" questioned Rufus.

"Yep, also got my machete and gun," answered Cat.

"Good. Let's go," Rufus said.

The two got in the van but before they could get going, Bobby came out of the house, "You really think you could go before I got up?" He handed Cat a bag full of food and drinks then he gave him some money. "Next time wait," he growled.

Cat smiled and said, "Love you too Dad!"

Bobby smiled and ruffled Cat's hair. Then he turned to Rufus and said, "Keep my boy safe and bring him back in one piece."

"Naw, I was planning to let the Wendigo eat him!" quipped Rufus with a smile. "We gotta get going otherwise we won't get there before dark."

"See you two tomorrow!" said Bobby and he watched as the van left. Even though he knew Rufus would do his best to keep Cat safe, he felt nervous. Wendigo hunts were dangerous and not many hunters liked to do them. He sighed then turned to go back into the house.

Chapter 3

The hunt was in the Black Hills. It was suspected that the Wendigo was a pregnant female since all the victims were teenagers around Cat's age. The Wendigo's appetite had to do with humans going through puberty since their hormones were raging. Rufus and Cat had done research enough to come to that conclusion, now they were ready to hunt her/it. They were very much aware how dangerous this hunt would be.

When they came to the last turnoff before the site of the hunt, they heard a small noise from the back of the van. Rufus pulled over and both hunters went to investigate. What they found surprised them. Dean and Adam had hidden themselves in the back, under a tarp. Adam had moaned with the need to urinate and that's what had caught their attention.

"Shit!" exclaimed Rufus. "If we weren't so close I'd turn this van around! How the hell are we going to keep you two safe!"

"We've hunted before," defended Dean.

"Yeah, well have you ever hunted a Wendigo?" shot back Rufus.

"No, but we can learn and watch your backs!" Adam yelled.

Cat looked at both teens' faces. He knew that they came to hunt with him but he was worried about their safety. Then he thought of an idea. "Hey Rufus, do you have a couple of chains and four padlocks? I think if we chain them to us we will be able to know if she tries to take them."

Rufus thought for a minute then said, "Okay. Listen up you two. Here's how it's going to go. I'm going to chain us up together in pairs. You, the older one (Dean, Cat said under his breath) will be chained to Cat and your brother will be with me. This is a pregnant Wendigo which means she is going to go after the younger hunters here. They are going through puberty and have all those yummy hormones running through their systems. Do either of you know how to kill a Wendigo?"

Dean answered, "No but we can learn fast."

Cat sighed and said, "They burn and you can behead them. The best way of killing them is to shoot them with a flare gun. You can cut off their head but you really don't want to get that close. They have sharp claws and won't hesitate to gut you."

Adam paled and Cat reassured him, "Don't worry. Rufus won't let it get anywhere close to you."

Rufus glared at him then noticed Adam's discomfort. "Okay, I want you three to go take a leak if you need to and drink a few sips of water. I don't want you dehydrated but too much water can cause cramps if you need to run. Then get your asses in the van so we can make it to the hunt site before it gets dark. Wendigos like to hunt during the night even though they will also hunt during the day."

While they were taking care of their needs, Cat started to teach them about Wendigos. "They hunt like leopards. They like to grab their prey from above but they will come at you on ground level. When they grab their prey, they take them to a cave or old mine to eat them in private. Usually they are solitary hunters but have been known to hunt with a mate or young. They are strong, fast and have sharp claws and teeth. Because they mainly hunt at night, they have excellent night vision so be careful and watch for any movement that may seem to be unnatural. Watch above you and your back will watch the ground level. Yell if you see anything, got that?"

Both boys nodded and finished drinking their water. When they got in the van, Rufus made the Winchesters sit on the seats behind him so he could keep an eye on them. There was something nagging at him but he couldn't figure it out and Rufus hated puzzles.

When they got to the hunting ground, the four hunters got out and began to chain themselves to each other: Dean to Cat and Adam to Rufus. During the ride there, Rufus had given them the rundown on the plan. Staying away from the tree line, each group would go in the opposite direction then start to head for the Wendigo's lair. At one point, Cat would lure the Wendigo out then they would shoot it

with the flares. Each team member would also have a machete just in case the hunt went pear shaped and it got too close to anyone. The Winchesters were also told how to treat scratches sustained from a Wendigo. They were told to make sure the cuts were disinfected very well and, unless they needed stitches, to bind them up in clean gauze. They were told that the injured person would need some penicillin and Tylenol. Rufus made sure that neither boy was allergic to the penicillin.

The hunt went well until Cat had to lure the Wendigo. Unknown to Dean that meant that Cat needed to cut himself to get the Wendigo's attention. As Dean was watching the tree line and above them, Cat made his cut. It took a minute before the Wendigo came out and rushed the boys. Cat calmly lifted his flare but it was knocked out of his hand and he and Dean went flying. Rufus and Adam started to run towards the others but then Dean fired his flare and hit the Wendigo dead center. He then turned to assess Cat's injuries and found not just the cut on his arm but a slash that ran from his left shoulder blade to the middle of his back. Dean had not come out of it unscathed either, he had hit a jagged rock and got a gash on his right arm.

Rufus got them all unchained and had Adam put pressure on his brother's injury to stop the bleeding while he did the same for Cat. They got to the van and started to treat the wounds. Rufus knew he would need to get them to a motel for the night. All in all, it was a successful hunt.

While he cleaned the wounds, Rufus thought about the way the all the boys moved. There was a similarity in their movements. There were also the similarities in Cat's and Adam's features. If he didn't know better, he would swear that all three of them were related. As he became more curious, he decided to take a blood sample from Dean and Cat to submit them for a DNA analysis. He had heard about the Winchester abduction, all hunters had but he couldn't believe that he may have found the missing Winchester. He wouldn't tell anyone. He didn't want to get their hopes up. If the test came back positive, then he would let them know but only if it did.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Ever since Mary and John found that their sons were missing, they were frantic. Bobby finally had to hold them down and explain that since Cat went on a hunt, he was sure that their sons had stowed away to go with. The parents were anything but calmed down, now they were angry that their sons would put themselves in danger, especially when they found out that Cat was on a Wendigo hunt. When Rufus's van pulled into the salvage yard, Mary and John ran outside to pull their sons from it.

"Ow!" cried Dean, "That hurts!"

"Oh, God!" Mary said, "Are you injured?"

"Boy, are you okay?" Bobby asked Cat who was pale from blood loss.

"Dean hit a rock and got a gouge on his arm. Cat got slashed by the Wendigo. I put in about 15 stitches and started him on a course of antibiotics but they are fine. Adam wasn't hurt at all. All three hunted like champs," Rufus answered for the boys. He got Cat's gear out of the van and said goodbye. Then he took off with his first stop being at the local hospital to submit the samples he took for the DNA analysis. He gave the hospital lab Jim Murphy's address and told them to address the results to him.

Back at Bobby's house, Mary made it very clear that since Cat was injured he was to come back and sleep in his bedroom with the other two boys. She started to mother hen him so much that he wanted to hide but Dean told him that his mom would just hunt him down so he might as well learn to put up with it. John had been pissed at his boys for going on such a dangerous hunt but was also proud to find out that they could hold their own. He kept a very close eye on them and grounded them for the rest of their stay.

Mary insisted that they stay until the Cat's stitches came out. She made sure he took his antibiotics and pain pills. She also put her foot down about him not hunting for a while. That wouldn't have been so bad except Bobby backed her up. Cat just rolled his eyes and agreed for the peace of the household. Mary took over the cleaning and cooking of the house. Since they were going to stay for a while longer, John enrolled Adam at the school. Soon Adam was going to school with Cat. Cat watched out for him, he knew that some of the jocks got their jollies by bullying the new kids and he wasn't going to stand for it. Since he already had a reputation at the school and let it be known that Adam was under his protection, there were no problems.

The household of Winchester/Singer ran so smoothly that they didn't notice that time had passed quickly. Soon, the Winchesters had been at the salvage yard for three months. Long enough for Rufus to get the DNA results.

Chapter 4

It was a surprise when Jim called Bobby and asked if he could meet with him and the Winchesters. Bobby told him that the Dean and Cat wanted to go hunting but since they hadn't found anything, the weekend would be good for Jim to come out. It was even more of a surprise when Rufus showed up with the good Pastor.

After offering the two guests something to drink, they sat in the living room. Rufus tried a couple of times to tell them what he had found out but finally ended up handing Bobby the envelope with the results. Bobby looked at his friend quizzically then opened the envelope and took out the paper. He read it then reread it. He looked up at Rufus and Jim who both nodded, then he handed the paper to Mary. She read it and started to cry. John became concerned and took the results to read for himself.

As tears fell from John's eyes, the three boys were starting to worry. Finally Jim broke the news.

"Cat, on May 2nd, 1983, Mary gave birth to her second son. This son was stolen from the Pediatric Ward soon after he was born. His parents never gave up looking for him. You said your mother's name was Darla, right?"

Cat nodded numbly.

"She wasn't your mother. She took you from your parents and raised you for her own. Her own child had died after it was born. She had been off her medication during her pregnancy and when the baby died, she had a psychotic break," Jim took a breath. "The Winchesters are your real parents."

"Noooo," moaned Cat. Pointing at Bobby he cried "He's my dad!"

"Son, Bobby is your dad and I'm sure John and Mary wouldn't do anything to upset that but you need to get to know them and your brothers."

Cat started to hyperventilate. This was all too much for him. After all these years, the woman he thought was his mother was actually his kidnapper. Now he found out that his real parents had been looking for him and he had brothers. Dean went to him and started to rub his back. "Breathe little brother. It's all right. You will be all right."

Adam started to card Cat's hair and said with a smile, "Oh, great…another big brother! Kill me now!"

Cat gave them a weak smile. He was worried how Bobby would react but he shouldn't have. Bobby was stunned but then he said, "I won't give you up unless you want to go. I love you like my own." Then he turned to the stunned parents and said, "We've been getting along real well for the last few months. What do you think about expanding this house for the large family we have?"

Jim spoke again, "If you want to do that, we know a few people who will build the extension for you. The whole community had grieved for your loss now let's celebrate your good fortune."

Mary, John and Bobby went to the boys and Cat found himself squeezed in a hug. He felt uncomfortable being the center of a six-way hug. Dean saw his discomfort and joked, "Little brother, we are definitely going to talk about your music choices. They really suck."

Adam rolled his eyes as if to say you will have to learn to live with it. Cat smiled then asked, "Wh-what's was the name you gave me?"

Mary answered through her tears, "Samuel. We named you Samuel after my father like Dean was named after my mother. Adam was named after John's brother."

Then John brought up another subject, "The Yellow Eyed Demon was after Samuel. He came to our house six months after he was born looking for him. What's to say he won't come after him now?"

Bobby smiled and said, "Cat, take off your shirt and show these good people what you have."

Cat took off his shirt and turned his back. There on his shoulders were two tattoos. "One is for protection against possession and the other is for protection against evil," Bobby explained. "When Cat started to hunt with Max, they ran into the demon you're talking about and were able to send him back to Hell. Max then decided to get the tats done so the kid would be protected from the bastard."

"Now, let's go celebrate our new family members!" John smiled. "We definitely need to work out the logistics of such an extended family. Bobby, I like the idea of the extensions. I've seen the protections you have around your yard and, I don't know about Mary, but I feel this is a perfect place to raise our boys."

Mary agreed, "I also want to have everyone get Cat's...er...Samuel's tattoos but I still feel like we need something else just in case the demon comes back."

Cat decided to get his greatest possession. He knew it would settle everyone's minds. He went to his room and from a secret panel, he extracted a box. Bringing it downstairs, he opened it and showed the gun that was in it. "After Max and I ran into the demon, he wanted a weapon that could kill anything so we went to a friend of his, Daniel Elkins, who gave him this. The legend goes that Samuel Colt made this gun when Haley's Comet passed by the Earth in 1835. He also made thirteen bullets to go with it, and then he gave it to a hunter. The hunter only used seven of the bullets before passing it on to one of Elkin's ancestors. Daniel said that in his family there was a legend that one day two hunters would come and ask for it. That's why he was willing to give it to us so easily."

SSSSSSSSSSS

It wasn't easy but after a while the household fell into a rhythm that hummed. The extension on the house afforded two new bedrooms with bathrooms attached and a brand new library/study. The boys had their own rooms but usually ended up in Cat's room at night. Dean wouldn't let his brothers out of his sight except for school and even then he was known to drive by it several times a day. To keep the principal from calling the police about the potential stalker, Cat had to explain that he now had an overprotective big brother.

During their Christmas vacation, the boys took Bobby, John and Mary to the courthouse where they gave their parents a gift. Cat changed his name to Samuel Winchester Singer. Dean became Dean Singer Winchester and Adam was now known as Adam Singer Winchester.

The Winchester Boys kept hunting and became the best hunters in the country. Mary quit active hunting but kept researching for others. The Singer Salvage Yard changed its name to S&W Salvage. S&W for Singer and Winchester.

Dedicated to my beta reader Daiyu Amaya. Thanks God Daughter!


End file.
